A Child of Darkness and Light
by kazeko-chan
Summary: Setsuna's life is more complicated than any of the Senshi ever guessed. Linked to all of my other fanfics. [Setsuna and various; Setsuna and Queen Serenity pairing eventually]
1. Golden Gates

**A Child of Darkness and Light**

**Title:** A Child of Darkness and Light  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating: **R  
**Couples:** Setsuna/Various, Setsuna/Queen Serenity, Various gods  
**Time: **About 10,000 years before the Silver Millennium until Crystal Tokyo  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Greek Gods or any characters from Sailor Moon. I do own all of the Cupids and the twins as well as all members of the Silver Millennium NOT from the show, including the Senshi's parents. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Golden Gates

* * *

The gods had all gathered for the Great Festival, their finery more impressive than anything seen on Earth or the other minor planets. They drank the finest liquors and tasted of ambrosia, commenting that the honey had never been so fine as it was that year. Some of them boasted of their children's fame, their kingdoms, their followers, but one god in particular was unusually silent. 

Hades, though the mortals feared his emotionless calm and unwavering discipline, was a very lively man, his dark colors used to scare mortals into obeisance and souls into silence. At the Great Festival, he wore a dark blue hemmed in garnets and chains of black opals, his favorite stones. His staff was long and silver, black with an opalescent shimmer when power ran through it, a deep red garnet gem sparkling from the top. In normal gatherings, the ringing of his black boots filled the halls as he passed from reveler to reveler, but today he sat in a corner to the side of his brother and sister's magnificent golden thrones, unable to smile, unwilling to move. The God of Death and Time was troubled.

"Hades? There you are!" Zeus, shrunk to manageable mortal proportions, his golden hair rivaling his gemmed crown for color and brilliance, stopped by his brother's chair, blue eyes worried. "Hades, why are you not enjoying the party? The mortal Queen of the Silver Millennium and her attendant Lesser Queens will be here soon. They expect to see your smiling face."

"I do not feel like smiling, brother." Hades briefly marked Zeus's easy nature—today he and Hera were not fighting. Lately, it was not a strange occurrence for the queen and king to exchange smiles instead of blows. They were finally getting along as they had in the beginning of Zeus's eternal reign.

"Why is that?"

"Persephone is ill, and I fear that it may be the atmosphere of the Underworld that sickens her. She could not attend but insisted that I make an appearance for us. She's in bed, Zeus, and has not moved in days. I fear that I may have to bring her back to Olympus for good. Maybe it would have been better if I never stole her away, but I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it."

Zeus rested a hand on Hades's shoulder, moved by his brother's selflessness. "Hades, I hope she gets better. None of my children have ever had problems living in the Underworld or the Mortal Lands. It's strange that Persephone should be ill now. I know what lengths you went to for her, and I know that she loves you now for all her initial reluctance to stay with you in the Underworld. Everything will be alright. The luckiest man in the world is he who finds true love, and I can tell that you have in Persephone. You will not lose her, Hades."

A sudden commotion at the golden gates caught the gods' attention, and the pair of them headed for the entrance to Olympus. Aphrodite, Hera, and a few other goddesses were blocking the view, exclaiming over the visitor. Hades pushed forward, determined to see what caused the ruckus, and stopped dead at the sight of his wife, a cloth-wrapped bundle in her arms. Persephone's long, curly brown hair was held back by intricate golden combs, her dress adorned by flowers, and her green eyes were sparkling. Silence fell as the pair met. "Hello, Hades."

"I thought you were sick, Persephone," Hades murmured, unable to keep his garnet eyes off the bundle. It moved, and he stepped closer. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, my love. I want to show you something." She pulled back the edge of the white cloth covered in red filigree to reveal a tiny pink face, striking garnet eyes clear and curious, a tiny dusting of dark green hair on her head. A baby.

"Baby," Hades managed, ignoring the amused chuckles of his brothers and sisters. "A baby . . . you . . . you had a baby?"

"Your baby, Hades. Your daughter."

"Daughter. I didn't know . . . I thought that my power over death prevented me from having children."

Demeter stepped forward, eyeing her brother with eyes a darker green than her daughter's. "It is not just your power, you know. My daughter has the power of the living world inside her, and nature has a tendency to want to give birth. She's a beautiful girl."

"Indeed! Such an unusual coloration," Aphrodite pointed out. "She'll be a heart-breaker when she grows up!"

"I think she deserves a name," Hera murmured, smiling at her brother. "Give your daughter a name, Hades."

"Se," he whispered. "Can we name her Se?"

"Of course, my husband."

"And I was hoping to make a scene, too!"

All eyes turned at the petulant voice as a very familiar winged god landed beside his mother, purple-eyed wife by his side. Psyche also possessed a pair of white wings, mostly so she could live in her husband's floating palace, her silvery blue hair pulled back by strings of turquoise and aquamarine. She carried something in her arms, also, which she covered with her wings as Eros bowed to his family, red-gold tunic a match for Aphrodite's pink and gold dress. "What now, Eros?"

"Nothing, mother, except what you have been bugging me for since I brought Psyche here in the first place. Psyche and I, like Hades and Persephone, are parents."

A great cheer went up from the gods, even from the Lord of Death, who had already wrapped his arms around his wife in congratulations. Eros grinned and held out his arms, accepting the large bundle from his wife. His smile never wavered as he pulled aside a corner of the blanket to reveal two tiny faces. A wave of shock spread through the assembled gods. Goddesses had not birthed twins in a very long time. All twins were special, even among the gods, and Zeus stepped forward, eyes wide.

"Twins," he rumbled. "I . . . there haven't been twins in a very long time. Psyche, Eros; you know that these children are special. Do they have names yet?"

Eros nodded, his face serious at last. "We named the boy Tranquility and the girl Serenity. He is golden and she silver-white, like Artemis and Apollo."

The twins of the Sun and Moon stepped forward at the announcement, matching bows on each strong back, a staff in each right hand, identical save for their coloring and gender. Apollo leaned forward first and touch the blonde boy's head, smiling as the baby's pale blue eyes focused on the God of the Sun. "He has the spark of greatness, Eros. Watch him well. He will be independent and prone to rash decisions, but the world will benefit from his wisdom when he finally settles down."

Artemis closed her eyes and touched the girl, feeling her soft, silver hair, touching her pale cheek, letting Serenity's fingers curl around her own. "This baby will be more important to the Earth and the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium than even I can see. She will know the greatest joy and the greatest pain and she will save the humans from their own stupidity. Eros, brother, let me take her as my apprentice. I can teach her power and purity, love and hope, strength and fearlessness. She will need them."

"When I first saw her, I knew that she was destined to be a Moon Goddess Child," Psyche whispered. "Apollo, we need you to teach our son everything, because he will be a lot like you and bring light to the world."

Apollo nodded as Aphrodite joined Hades and Persephone, her sudden motion catching the attention of every God. She touched her brother's arm and moved the blanket to show Se's face once more. "Hades, Persephone, I know your fear. You think that your girl is a child of darkness, cursed to never know the light."

"She's the daughter of Death," Hades whispered. "The children of Love and Hope will be great Gods, save the world, bring light to mortals, but Se is doomed to be sad, alone, in the dark, forever."

"She will know love, true love, one day. For now, we all will teach her. She will learn everything that can be learned on Olympus and in the Underworld until she is ready to find her own place. I will teach her of love and kindness."

"I will teach her how to be a good friend and leader," Hera added.

"I will teach her how to cook and clean and keep herself happy," Hestia piped up.

"I will teach her how to plant and grow all that she needs and wants," Demeter added, smiling at the challenge of a pupil.

"I will teach her of the Moon and wilderness," Artemis announced, glancing at Serenity. "I will teach them both."

"I will teach her humor and fleetness of foot," Hermes grinned, amused at the prospect.

"I will show her all of the wisdom I possess," Athena declared.

"I will show my daughter the wonders of this world and teach her how to be a mother," Persephone whispered.

"I will show her the beauties of the Underworld and teach her to control time and walk its myriad paths without effort," Hades smiled, amazed at how much he wanted to teach his little girl.

"I will teach her how to fight and be the deadliest warrior she can be," Ares determined, twirling a staff in one hand, sure of his prowess.

"We will all teach her," Zeus announced, touching his niece's face. "We will all teach the trio of them. They will grow up together and be the closest of friends for sure, and that strength will carry them through the separation sure to come for such very special Children of the Gods. Se, Serenity, Tranquility; welcome to Olympus."

"We all love you," Hades whispered, taking his daughter. His heir.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Perfect Balance

**A Child of Darkness and Light**

**Title:** A Child of Darkness and Light  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Series: **only as part of my timeline  
**Chapters:** 2  
**Couples:** Setsuna/Various, Setsuna/Queen Serenity, Various gods  
**Time: **About 10,000 years before the Silver Millennium until Crystal Tokyo

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Betrayal", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"

**Summary:** Setsuna's life from birth until CSS  
**Discalimer:** I don't own the Greek Gods or any characters from Sailor Moon. I do own all of the Cupids and the twins as well as all members of the Silver Millennium NOT from the show, including the Senshi's parents. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfect Balance

* * *

Persephone sat in the middle of the flowered field, watching as the three tiny godlings rolled around in the grass, baby Se grabbing for flowers while Tranquility tried to push her over and Serenity poked at the dirt. The trio was the perfect combination of darkness and light, a strange balance for a trio of strange children. Most gods grew to adult size in a matter of hours or days, the demi-gods often taking the years of a mortal's lifespan, but the babies were over a hundred and had aged barely a day in that time. It was very strange, indeed, but Persephone enjoyed being a mother, so she smiled at the babies and watched them play. 

She sat up, alarmed, as Serenity began to glow silvery white, a golden aura surrounding her brother. Her shock summoned the twins' parents, and Eros nodded sagely. "They've done that before, Seph. There's nothing to worry about."

Psyche touched her husband's arm, wings slightly opened. "Look at Se, though."

Se was watching the twins with wide red eyes, smiling in her baby way, the slightest dark red aura beginning to envelop her. God power. She reached for her friends, giggling as Serenity took one of her hands and Tranquility took the other. The glow around each child brightened, excited, preparing for something, and Serenity took Tranquility's hand before the adults could move.

A huge explosion of gold/silver/burgundy light filled the flowery field, temporarily blinding the three adults. Hades appeared in a flash of black light, automatically throwing a dome of power to contain the light. Persephone grabbed his arm as the light faded and the dome vanished, revealing three godlings, years older than their previous forms. Se, who looked to be the mortal age of seven, looked up at her parents and grinned. "I knew that would work."

"Se?"

"Yes Mother? What do you think?"

"Why did it take so long for you to grow up?"

"You wouldn't let us before," Tranquility huffed, glancing at his clothes. They had grown with him, as they always did with gods, and they were no longer dirty. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Persephone laughed as the two goddesses gathered their children. "Of course."

* * *

The trio grew quickly from then on, spending every waking moment together. Gold, silver, and burgundy streaks decorated Olympus as the children found all sorts of trouble to get into. The other Gods took to hiding in their palaces during the nicest part of the day, knowing that Tranquility would find something for the three to get into. As they grew, their pranks grew from echoing Hermes's childhood to copying Dionysus's adolescent games. They traveled to the mortal planets and played games with mortals' hearts, throwing lavish parties and building quite a following. People on all nine planets began to worship the Playful Trio, praying to them for true friendship and brotherly love.

* * *

Se appeared on the barren surface of the silvery moon, staring around at the unblemished landscape. Opening her hand, she created a small asteroid, throwing it into the air and watching as it came crashing down, digging a huge, fractured crater in the ground. She smiled as she repeated the process, glowing with burgundy light. 

"Whatcha doin?"

"Playing," Se grinned, glancing at the twins as they appeared beside her. "Making craters. This place is dull. I don't know why Artemis and Eurynome like it so much."

"The silver sand is pretty."

"They made that, Ren. I don't think much of it. Too light and airy."

The trio, in appearance about seventeen though they had been alive for almost three centuries, spent a few hours decorating the surface of Earth's Moon. They chose not to age as fast as their parents would hope they might, deciding to stand out among the divine community. When the inseparable trio tired of their game, they sat down on the edge of one of the craters facing the earth, watching the green and blue planet spin beneath them.

"These people are so primitive, Tran."

"Yeah, Se, so? They worship us, give us offerings, and do as we say. Who cares how they live and die?"

"I do, Tranquility! Why can't we use our powers to make their lives better?"

The golden boy rolled his eyes, Serenity reaching out to rest a hand on her friend's arm. "How can we do that, Se?"

"Well, they already answer to tribal heads throughout the planets, living only to worship the gods. They need true rulers, with leadership passed down from mother to child, and a hierarchy of power on all of the planets. Then we can set up some magical routes for them to travel from planet to planet, establishing a sort of Solar System wide government. We can pick a worthy woman and name her the ruler of this whole place, installing her kingdom here, on the Moon."

"It sounds like a lot of work," the boy complained. "Do we have to?"

"Do you want to be remembered for doing something great or merely as the son of the Archer of Love? Come on, Tran! We need to do something to establish ourselves as gods and not merely godlings."

"I think we can do it," Serenity whispered. "But we'll have to build the palaces and give the rulers of each planet some of our power."

"You mean we'll have to have children." Tranquility rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I don't particularly want to sleep with one of those dirty humans."

Tranquility had never thought much of the primitives that worshipped him and his family. Serenity growled at her brother, "fine. You do one and Se and I will split up the others. Pick your planet, Tran."

"Earth. Which ones will you do?"

"I'll take the Inner Four Planets besides Earth," Serenity decided. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter."

"Alright. Then I'll take Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and, of course, Pluto. I think there's a way we can change our appearance and make those traits pass down preferentially in all of our descendants. I'm sure Zeus will know."

"Possibly. Let's go ask him. Come on, Tran."

* * *

Sariko was performing her usual duties, gathering fruits from her father's orchards and bushes, thinking about the ceremony in a few days. It was the annual Celebration of the Trio when the people of Earth's tribes made great offerings to Serenity, Tranquility, and Se. Sariko had always been fascinated by the stories of the three godlings' exploits, deciding to devote herself to them as a priestess when her father let her marry. 

A whisper spread through the gathered maidens as the sun began to set. A tall man with long black hair and stormy blue eyes entered the field of grapes, his clothing rich with gems and gold. His eyes searched the women, lighting on Sariko, and he smiled. She blushed, sensing that he was more than human, knowing that her father would never argue with a demi-god or god, whichever he happened to be. The Gods were well-known to manifest themselves on Earth once in a while to make sure that their subjects were showing them the proper respect, and he had to be one of them.

Sariko stood, holding her basket to her chest, ashamed of her tattered brown dress and dirty feet. Her black hair was snarled and dull, her pale green eyes pathetically boring. She hung her head as he came closer, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"What is your name, child?"

"S-Sariko, my lord. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You have been chosen by the gods to do them a great service."

Sariko looked up sharply, in her shock staring straight into his stormy eyes. "Me? But I am a common peasant's daughter, a milkmaid, a farmer, worthless for anything but bearing children."

"And that is what we seek you for. Come with me, Sariko, and I will explain everything. Oh, bring your fruits—I am a little hungry."

"Y-yes my lord."

She followed him to the great temple at the edge of the forest, a place that all of the tribes had access to. The discovery of the gods had begun to end their nomadic ways as they settled down and began to build temples, growing crops as the great Goddess Demeter taught them. Fruit, vegetables, grains, meat, flowers, and incense—a new product and very popular—were proper offerings in the temple, later distributed to the people as blessed by the gods. The man entered the stone hall as if he owned it, glancing at the stained glass windows, gold-and-silver altars, and gemmed statues in approval. A tall woman dressed in silver, gold, and burgundy approached the pair as if to shoo the ragged farm girl away, freezing as the man turned glowing gold eyes on her. She stuttered her apologies as she backed away, recognizing her god.

Tranquility nodded and led Sariko into his huge room, nodded at the golden furnishings, smiling at the incense burning from golden altars making the room smell like sweet flowers. He gestured for Sariko to wash the fruit in the golden fountain in the corner, reclining on the bed as he waited for her to finish. She knelt beside the bed, holding the fruits out for him. "They aren't much, My Lord," she whispered, head bowed, "but they are the best from my father's lands."

"They are fine, Sariko. Come, join me for a meal." Tranquility smiled as he pulled the woman onto the bed with him, taking one of the apples from the tray and handing it to her. They ate in silence, the woman apprehensive. When they were finished, Tranquility removed the plate and smiled, taking Sariko's hand. "I'm sure you're wondering why I chose you."

"Yes, my Lord, I am."

"I can see that you are devoted to the Trio."

"Yes, my Lord Tranquility."

The godling looked up sharply, shock in his stormy eyes. "You know who I am. I am surprised. Sariko, I see that I picked you well. Tonight you will help me create a child strong enough to rule this world and tomorrow I will name you the High Priestess of the new Earth Kingdom."

"Me?" Sariko looked up, frightened, eyes locked with the god's. "You want me to birth the ruler of this planet?"

"We gods have decided that the planets need to be united and for that they need royal bloodlines passed down from the gods. You and your child will be the first and my sister and Se will create the royal lines on the other planets. After your child is born, you are free to choose an appropriate mate to help rear the future ruler of this planet, as long as he is devoted to the Trio as you are and will not hamper my plans for your child. Are you ready, Sariko?"

* * *

The Chronicles of Earth began with the sunrise the next morning. As light spread across the morning grass, the Great God Tranquility made his presence known to the rabble of Earth, presenting them with a young woman, his black-haired, blue-eyes High Priestess, and announced that she was carrying his child, the future Ruler of Earth. Sariko became recorded as Sariko, Mother of King Endymion the first, son of Tranquility, and eternally under the protection of the Trio. When the child was born, he had black hair and stormy blue eyes, a trait that would be forever passed down the Endymion Line. Farmers, artisans, merchants, and priests gathered at the shrine on the day after Endymion's birth, clamoring to see the king given to them by the Gods. That night, Tranquility visited his son, an event witnessed only by the scribe who created the Chronicles.

* * *

To be continued . . . thanks to the readers who waited patiently for me to rekindle the urge to write again. It's been a very long summer, but I'm happy to be back. I beleive I have requests for "Wind Runner and the Dragon Senshi" as well as "Desperately Searching" to be fulfilled. If anyone has any requests, make them known and I will work on those fics as a priority. 

--kazeko


	3. Crystal Birth

A Child of Darkness and Light

**A Child of Darkness and Light**

**Title:** A Child of Darkness and Light

**Author:** kazeko

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Rating: **R

**Couples:** Setsuna/Various, Setsuna/Queen Serenity, Various gods

**Time: **About 10,000 years before the Silver Millennium until Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Greek Gods or any characters from Sailor Moon. I do own all of the Cupids and the twins as well as all members of the Silver Millennium NOT from the show, including the Senshi's parents. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crystal Birth

* * *

"Black hair and blue eyes? I would have thought gold from you, Tran."

The god shrugged and stared at the nine crystals the trio had put up in their palace to watch their children. Endymion was shown in one and the royal children of the other eight planets were shown in the others. "You two created enough color, I think."

Serenity shrugged as the three examined their demigod offspring. "Mercury's princess has blue hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. Unlike you, I did not give her a name to be passed down for generations. Venus's child is gold, though. The pale blue eyes she has will fade to gold in time, but it's hard to get a mortal child to have gold eyes at birth. I gave her your colors because I think that Venus will lead the Inner Planets. Mars I chose reds for, of course, like Uncle Ares. Her hair will keep that red-gold flame color forever, and those purple eyes will gradually lose their blue and turn pink or red. Jupiter was harder, since the people have some of Zeus's power in their blood, so the hair is currently brown but I know it will fade to green as she grows. Her eyes, though, are emerald green since Zeus asked for that. She will be a beautiful woman."

Se huffed as she looked at her four children. "Mine are darker colors, I think. Saturn has purple-black hair and it will always be that color. The amethyst eyes she will keep, too, but I don't know why her skin is so pale. There is some power associated with Saturn that I did not plan for that makes that child small. I fear that she may be too powerful for such a frail body. Uranus's ruler, Queen of the Skies, will lead the Outer Planets, and she is not one to be crossed. I can sense her strong personality already, as hard as she was to birth. That gold hair is because I had no control over it—the planet chose for me. Her emerald eyes, though, I fought for. That color denotes power befitting Zeus's line, and I know that the children of Uranus will ever be a handful. Neptune is a calmer planet, and the seas we built there gave me the idea for the princess. Her hair is that aqua color and always will have aqua in it, but I gave the planet the ability to choose among all the shades of blue and even white for the future generations. As long as the aqua is there, the princess is of Neptune. Her eyes are sapphire because that seems appropriate."

"And what about your father's planet?"

"I made that child my mirror. Her hair is dark green and her eyes are garnet, but I have a feeling that the Pluto Royal Line will not last. No mortal can carry the full burden of my father's power. He is one of the first three and this child, as his granddaughter, is too close the darkness and too far from the light. She will die young, I fear."

"Se . . ."

"It's alright, Serenity. I see a child for me far into the future, one who will be the child of darkness and light, strong enough to wield my power and not suffer from it, but that cannot be for a very long time. However, I also saw something else in my Time Gate."

"What?"

"Our children, Tran, will never be able to unite their planets as mere powerless mortals. We have to awaken their god powers when they reach a certain age so they can take over their planets with a minimum of resistance. With the exception of Earth's child, all of the future rulers are women and it would be hard for them to take over."

"But how can we do that?"

Tranquility sat up and held out his hand, watching as a golden crystal appeared, a tiny sun shape in its center. "With crystals. Crystals are powerful enough to hold the life-force of a planet and modify it so a demigod or god descendent can use it."

"We can't force the planets to make crystals."

"Not directly, no. But we can start the process by making Order manifest herself in a crystal."

"How?"

"Reawaken Chaos, of course."

"Tran! We can't do that! The Gods sealed it away when Eurynome began to slumber on the moon. We can't release it just to form this kingdom!"

"It will have other side-effects. If Order manifests herself to fight Chaos, she will call other helpers from stars across the galaxy. Once a star is called, it will call crystals of its planets, and soon this system will have crystals we can harvest and pass on to the Royal Lines of our planets."

"Tran, we can't . . ."

"Actually, Ren, he's right. If we leave Chaos bottled up for too much longer, it will explode out and destroy the world we and our parents have created. My father knows the risk, but Zeus cannot let it go until there is something or someone to fight it. If Order and Chaos roam the galaxy once again, we must have something or someone to moderate them. That someone cannot have any power that does not come from Order and Chaos because she or he could one day destroy the Pantheon and take over. We have to pick a woman who can handle the power without any of her own."

"Sariko."

"Who?"

"Sariko. That's the name of Endymion's mother. She has a strength I rarely see in Earthlings, and as a member of Earth she has no power. She will not cross the gods, as much as she worships us. We can choose her without worry."

"Then we should go propose this to Zeus."

* * *

"There has to be a way we can control Chaos and let Eurynome awaken before it is fully released. You also have to protect your children to keep this from being pointless. Also, how can you make sure that these partially-sentient crystals pick your children so that the kingdom you are creating begins properly?"

"I have a way," Se murmured. "Hades gave me something to help. The planets have their own powers, as you well know, but the Fates gave Hades talismans that were created when the planets were birthed. All we have to do is give those talismans to the appropriate children and the crystals will automatically go to them. We might have to bring them here to make sure, but it has to work. Once our children have the crystal in their blood, the crystals will choose their children forever. At that point, they will have the power to maintain their kingdoms and we will be able to build a system-wide kingdom that will be remembered for generations to come."

"How do you plan to control Chaos and Order once they are released?" The King of the Gods glanced at his wife as Hera handed him his lightning staff and a black crystal with a lightning bolt in the center. She nodded and smiled at the Trio arranged before the throne.

"We have chosen a Human without strength of her own who will receive her power directly from the interaction between Order and Chaos. That way she can never cross us or lose her dependency on the Pantheon. We can empower her easily, and Ambrosia will give her the length of life she needs to hold balance."

"Very well, daughter of Hades, bring the woman and the children here. I will gather the Gods and we will release Chaos slowly and wait for Order and the stars to respond."

* * *

Setsuna looked over the teenage demigods, comparing them to their baby days. She had forgotten how fast mortals grew and matured and that demigods grew as quickly as their mortal parents. She held a small black metal box covered in black opals, Hades's design on the top in white opals. Se's design was on one side in fire opals and Persephone's was on the other in blue and green opals. She watched the teens gather close to each other as the gods entered the empty field surrounded by dark pillars. The mortals could sense that the field was a dark, gloomy, and dangerous place, and they didn't want to be there at all. Only Sariko was calm, her blue and purple dress a far cry from the rags Tranquility had found her in almost seventeen years earlier, one hand on her son's shoulder. Se glanced at Tranquility and smiled when she caught him watching the tall, black-haired, blue-eyed boy he had fathered. Endymion was a strong boy already and would require very little power to be able to unify his planet.

Zeus took his staff and buried it in the ground, eyes searching the mortals. "You ten have been called here today for a very special reason. Seventeen of your mortal years ago, nine women, one on each planet, were impregnated by Tranquility, Serenity, and Se in order to breed children worthy of ruling the planets. You nine are those children and we are here today so that we can give you the power to take control of your planets. You, Sariko of Earth, are here because we have a higher calling for you than that of a mere High Priestess. In order to empower these children, we must release Chaos, the force that created and almost destroyed this world as it created Order. We need you to take on the power of Order and Chaos and become Balance to keep them in check. Only with a balance of Chaos can you children have the powers of Order to build a new world. Will you do this for us, Sariko?"

The woman stepped forward, glancing at Tranquility before bowing to Zeus. "I cannot understand why you ask for my permission, great Zeus, when you can force this power on me at a whim."

"I would not have an unwilling Goddess. Choose, Sariko, whom Tranquility chose to birth the King of Earth. Choose."

"I will serve you willingly and gratefully, Zeus, but I will serve Order and Chaos first. This power of Balance that you offer cannot be a gift but a curse. I cannot be allowed to ever lose it. If you give me this duty, I must be cursed with it forever."

Zeus smiled and reached out to take Sariko's hand, holding off his god powers to keep from burning her. "I would never have imagined that a human woman could be so strong. Are you ready, Sariko, for your curse?" The woman nodded, and Zeus held out his hand, all eyes watching as a golden, gem-encrusted goblet filled with red liquid appeared in his curled fingers. He held the goblet out to Sariko and watched as the thin woman sipped the liquid, knowing that she would not need much. She coughed as Zeus took the cup away, falling to her knees as a golden aura surrounded her, transforming her very nature. All of the gods raised their arms, Tranquility, Serenity, and Se standing back to guard their children, as Zeus took his staff and slammed it into the huge symbol in the ground.

A terrific screaming sound filled the air as the ground exploded, a dark cloud filling the air. Sariko looked up and reached out her hand, feeling something fill her as the cloud surrounded her and picked her up, flying away and out into the universe, seeking to fill the void it was denied so long ago. The gods stared at the spot where Sariko had vanished, watching as Hades created a window pointed at the silver-white Moon of Earth. "Eurynome will awaken soon."

Se opened the box she had placed on the ground and called the children to her. She reached in and pulled out a dagger with a golden hilt and bright silver blade. Looking up, the goddess called Endymion to her and handed him the dagger. As he took it, the blade grew into a proper sword, a sheath appearing on his hip. "This sword was created as Earth was born, and it will help you control the planet as it awakens." She touched the boy's forehead and watched as the black symbol of Earth appeared under her fingers, marking him forever as the King of Earth.

Se moved to Mercury's daughter, Mariko. "Mariko, this harp was created by Mercury and its music will help you control your planet." She placed a symbol on Mariko's forehead as well, this one dark blue. Kosame of Venus received a golden chain of linked hearts, Sakura of Mars received a bow and arrow, and Kikka of Jupiter received a strong quarterstaff. When Se reached her daughter Hibana of Saturn, the girl took her scythe and shook her head as a symbol appeared on her forehead.

"I am destined to rule death and rebirth, utter destruction and the creation of all. The powers of Saturn cannot be used lightly, Se. They should not be used at all."

"And yet you know as well as I that your powers will someday be needed. I know that all of my children are destined for struggles and pain, but it cannot be helped. With great power comes great pain and you have great power."

Uranus's child Kazeko grinned as she took her curved sword, emerald eyes boring into her mother. "I know that my line's future will ever be filled with rebels, but I thank you for your power in any case."

Neptune's Michie was quiet as she took her mirror, staring into the depths as the Moon appeared, waiting for something to happen. Pluto's child Chiyoko was last, stepping back when Se tried to hand her a tall silver key with a garnet orb on top. "It is not my place to rule time and death. I will not take your key or your symbol. I am not destined to take the throne of Pluto."

"Who is, then, Chiyoko, if not you?"

"You have to take the throne as Hades's daughter. Your power is so great that I cannot hope to live up to you and I know that your power will destroy me. Take the key yourself, Mother, and keep your planet's power."

Se stared at the staff, sensing her father's eyes on her. She felt the garnet-colored symbol of Pluto appear on her forehead as the Time Key began to glow and the Moon in the window turned brilliant silver. A scream filled the air and a silver light appeared in front Chiyoko, the brilliant color washing over her, turning her hair silver and her eyes pale pink. She reached out slowly and grabbed the small crystal in the center of the light, screaming as its power filled her and changed her. As the light slowly faded, Chiyoko was shaking in the silver boots that had appeared on her feet, a silver skirt around her waist and a white, skin-tight top. Her long, white gloves had silver bands, and a silver choker hugged her neck. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a silver crescent moon in the center, and the silver crystal birthed by Eurynome sat on the bow on her chest.

"What should we call her?"

"A Sailor Senshi, of course," Tranquility answered. "Sailor . . . Moonlight. Daughter of Order. And she's your daughter, Se."

"She refused my power. Her strength is her own."

"I hear someone calling me," Chiyoko whispered. "I can hear . . . a calling. Stars . . . stars are answering everywhere. Crystals are being born to fight this new threat. You released Chaos and now she wants to take her place in the Universe again. I have to go. I have to fight. A Senshi must fight. But I need others . . ."

"We will find you others," Se promised. "Go fight and we will follow."

Chiyoko nodded and vanished as the other daughters of the planets began to feel a call. Kazeko stepped forward and held up her Space Sword, defying the power. "Come to me if you are coming! Do not call and tease and stay so far away!"

In Hades's mirror, Uranus glowed as a round, faceted golden crystal appeared in front of her, flecks of shimmering navy blue in its depths. The blonde woman snorted and grabbed her crystal, laughing as the Senshi transformation overtook her. Her fuku boasted a navy bow on the front, navy and gold skirts, white boots with navy and gold bands, white gloves with navy bands, and a golden star in the center of her bow to hold her crystal. "The Space Turbulence Crystal of Uranus has come to me."

Michie raised her mirror to the air and grinned at her counterpart from Uranus. "I can do far better than that. I can hear your call, Sea Melody Crystal, and I summon you to me! Come, now, and lend me your power!" She accepted an aqua crystal with sapphire and white streaks through it, becoming the first Sailor Neptune in the solar system. Losing their trepidation, the others followed suit until there were eight senshi standing before the Trio, Endymion reaching out as a golden crystal appeared in his palm. Sighing, Se stepped forward and held the Time Key in front of her.

"I suppose I'm last, then. Very well. As the daughter of Hades, I call the crystal of Pluto forth, declaring myself senshi and protector of the outermost planet. Come to me, crystal of Pluto. Come to me and make me more than a goddess." The Garnet Orb on her staff glowed in response, and the smallest planet in the Solar System sent a dark red stone with black striations to Se, hovering above her palm for a moment.

"_You can no longer be merely Se, daughter of Hades. If you will be a Senshi and fight, you must take a new name for your new self, your new mission," _the crystal whispered, the only hint of intelligence any of the stones had shown.

"I choose Setsuna."

"_Very well. Then Setsuna is the Senshi of Pluto while Se is nothing more than a minor lesser goddess, daughter of Hades."_ The crystal landed in Setsuna's hand, and the green-haired goddess threw her head back as dark red power enveloped her, changing her on a basic level and clothing her in the fuku of a senshi. As the light faded, the Time Stop Crystal settled into a broach over Pluto's heart, her uniform colored in black and red. She smiled at the other Senshi, half her children, and they bowed to her.

"I am not your leader," she protested.

"We have no leader yet," Sakura answered, "but you have more knowledge and power than we do. For now, we will follow you, until our true princess is born. Now, Setsuna of Pluto, please teach us how to fight the darkness."

Serenity and Tranquility watched as their best friend vanished with the other Senshi, feeling that they were losing something very important.

For Lalaith Yamainu, who reminded me that I have not updated anything in a very long time. Gomen, I will try to do better.

TBC


	4. Lonely Pluto

A Child of Darkness and Light

**A Child of Darkness and Light**

**Title:** A Child of Darkness and Light

**Author:** kazeko

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Rating: **R

**Couples:** Setsuna/Various, Setsuna/Queen Serenity, Various gods

**Time: **About 10,000 years before the Silver Millennium until Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Greek Gods or any characters from Sailor Moon. I do own all of the Cupids and the twins as well as all members of the Silver Millennium NOT from the show, including the Senshi's parents. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lonely Pluto

* * *

Years passed, crystals chose carriers, and the galaxies awoke to the dangers of Chaos. Setsuna led the young Senshi in a quest to pause Chaos's ravages, later leading them in quests to subdue their own wild planets and take their rightful places as queens. Eventually, their people began to follow the queens of the own accord, the succeeding generations never knowing that there had been a time when they were not lead by that queen, by the senshi Avatar of the Gods, and they lived in peace.

A mere three hundred years after Se first created the Senshi, her daughter Chiyoko met her in one of the hidden gardens of Olympus, dressed in a simple silver dress, Serenity following her. "Yes, Chiyoko?"

"Mother, I'm wondering if you know the extent of the powers we have been given. I have no planet, really, just the moon, and I have no people to follow me, so I have no need for an heir, but I do not choose to live my life in loneliness."

"No one does, Chiyoko. You have no people because your power is that of Order and therefore you cannot have people. The others draw their power from other sources, so they need subjects so that some day they can go to the Council of Sol and serve their queen without needing to worry about their planets."

"And I only fight Chaos. But for the past few years, our powers of Order and light here have kept the darkness away, and I have spent my time with the queens and the gods. And, to be fair, I am jealous of you gods since almost all of you have found a mate to spend eternity with."

Serenity stepped forward and took Chiyoko's hand, smiling at the pink-eyed woman. "Se, I want to ask your permission to date your daughter."

Se stared at her silver-haired, silvery-winged friend, a strange cold wave passing through her as she realized that she was losing something she had never truly owned. She felt herself nodding, somehow smiling, giving permission for her best friend to date her daughter, unable to understand the terror she felt. As the pair vanished, hands clasped, Se fell to her knees, staring out across the flowery field. She felt like she was falling apart, every part of her screaming that she was letting someone get away, but she couldn't understand what was wrong.

Tranquility found her there hours later, tears streaming from her eyes almost endlessly, and he knelt beside his best friend. "What's wrong, Se? What happened?"

"I don't know," the goddess whispered. "Something . . . I don't understand what happened, Tran. Ren came to me and asked my permission to date Chiyoko."

Tranquility sighed and nodded. "I know what's wrong. As the daughter of Hades your emotions are often in chaos, though hidden by a peaceful exterior, and you can rarely understand what you're feeling or why. Serenity . . . you two are very close, Se. Closer than sisters, closer than any two gods in the Pantheon who aren't married. You love her, Se, and you see her turning to someone else when her love is rightfully yours. She's dating your daughter instead of you, and you are only just realizing how much you care for her now that you can't have her. I feel for you, Se, and as Eros's son I know the power and the pain of love. But Chiyoko, though blessed with a long lifespan, won't live forever like you and me. She will die and Serenity will return to you."

"I don't want this! Tranquility, I don't want to wait for my daughter to die so I have the woman I love back. It's not right!"

"It's not ever right, Se, but that's how love works."

"I don't want to be in love," Se whispered.

"I know. None of us, none of the gods, ever do."

* * *

Setsuna stopped going to Senshi meetings. She stopped visiting her mortal and divine friends, preferring to spend time alone in her castle on Pluto. As the years passed with little to no contact with Setsuna, the mortals and other Senshi began to call her "the Lonely One" and they stopped noticing when she didn't show up for meetings. A hundred or more years passed and they eventually forgot about her, remembering that someone watched the Time Gate and kept Charon Castle in Hades's name, but the name Setsuna was forgotten. Her divine parents looked in on her from time to time, but eventually the gods stopped inviting her to parties, and Se disappeared from the Pantheon.

* * *

Chiyoko closed her eyes in pure ecstasy, panting as her lover increased their rhythm. She dug her fingernails into Serenity's shoulders as her climax hit, screaming into the empty lunar night as a brilliant silvery light surrounded the pair, exploding inwards and out, filling the moon and Sailor Moonlight. As the light and sensations faded, Chiyoko slowly opened her eyes. "Ren?"

"I don't know what that was. Some god-power, I imagine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was weird. I should ask someone about it."

"Who could you possibly ask?"

"My mother. She knows about our powers more than any of us do."

"Se isn't in contact with any of us anymore, Chi. She didn't come to Kosame's wedding, she didn't come when Kazeko's twins were born, she didn't come when Mariko was sick . . . she hasn't paid any attention to any of the Senshi recently. Why would she pay any attention to you?"

"Because, no matter what she says, Setsuna birthed me and there must still be some bond between us."

"Chi, are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

* * *

Silence. Solitude. It was soothing, in a way, not to have to worry about the rest of the universe. No one bothered her anymore. She knew that her father had known this peace once, before he met her mother, and she valued the loneliness. She knew when things happened – she still watched the outside world in her time mirrors – but she no longer had any interest in participating in it. She watched marriages as the queens grew in power, watched them birth their heirs and many children past that, watched the children grow as they got closer to their mothers' powers, and watched the Senshi near death. All of them would die soon, and she knew that she would miss these first Senshi, but she would meet the ones that followed and she would be a loner to them, too. They would come from time to time to ask her opinion, needing her help, then they would return to their homes and people, leaving her in peace.

"Mother?"

Se felt herself jarred from her meditations, garnet eyes slowly opening as she turned her powerful gaze on her visitors. Her servants whispered in the corner, watching the two silvery women enter the great palace, wondering if they should try to rid the palace of the visitors and leave the great dark queen in peace. "Yes, Chiyoko?"

"Serenity and I need to speak to you alone, Mother. Please speak to us."

Setsuna stood slowly, her great dark robes falling to the floor as she inclined her head. She lifted her staff, knowing that the garnet in her crown glowed as she touched the Time Key, her dark eyes filled with an emotion her daughter and friend could not name. "Follow me, then. And know that this visit will be brief. I am searching for something."

"What are you searching for, Mother?" Chiyoko followed her mother closely, still wondering why the daughter of Hades was being so cold. Setsuna did not answer until they reached the great balcony overlooking her small planet, staring out across Pluto's surface as Serenity and Chiyoko waited patiently.

"Four hundred and some mortal years ago we released Chaos in order to free the crystals of the planets and give the Senshi the power to rule. Their kingdoms are growing in wealth and power daily, they advance in technology, art, and medicine by the hour, but they are not the one great kingdom we were hoping for. There is no Princess and I cannot find her. There is no crystal for this sun, and I wonder if she is too young a star. I wonder if she can create a crystal of her own. I wonder if she will fall to the darkness for lack of her own strength."

"None of us can control the stars, Se. Sol has not created a crystal because she does not need a crystal."

"And where is our princess, Serenity? The woman we tried so hard to bring into being, the only woman who can unite the many planets into one great kingdom, has not been born. We have no idea if she will ever be born."

"Mother, something happened last night when Serenity and I were together. We need you to look in your Time Gate to see what it was and where it will lead."

Setsuna sighed and wrapped her fingers tightly around her Time Key, eyes locked on the deep garnet of her orb as she reached out her free hand. Chiyoko reached to take the long fingers in hers, glancing at Serenity as the silvery goddess wrapped her wings around her lover. As Chiyoko's pale fingers touched Se's darker ones, a supernova of garnet and silver light exploded from the orb on top of the Time Key, followed instantly by Se's anguished scream. Hades and Persephone appeared in a dark thunderclap, reaching for their daughter, crumpled on the floor. Her Time Key rested against the balcony, safe, and Chiyoko stood back, wrapped in her lover's wings as they watched the great God of Death lift his limp daughter.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Chiyoko whispered, averting her eyes from the god's demanding gaze. Hades held Se close as Persephone touched her forehead, whispering a chant her mother had taught her. Se's eyes slowly opened, looking first at her mother and then at her father to determine what had happened. Then her eyes rested on Chiyoko and she slipped out of her father's arms.

"I cannot read two at once, especially not a god and demi-god. I saw a great darkness countered by a greater light, a golden light to rival Apollo's chariot, but there was great death between them. When I touched you I Saw Sailor Sol, the chosen of the sun, but I know that the star is too young and too weak to make her own crystal and call her own Avatar. I saw the Princess who can unite the kingdoms, but she will carry the burden of unimaginable sorrow her entire life. That sorrow will never fully leave her line until the last Queen of the Silver Millennium sacrifices herself to save her daughter's future. That is all I Saw when I touched you, and even I do not know what it means."

Chiyoko felt a chill pass through her at her mother's words, and she saw a flash of her future, a winged woman crying, alone on the moon. The flash faded and Chiyoko sighed, taking her mate's hand. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"Gods are not constrained by mortal delineations of male and female, mother and father. Serenity fathered the twins in your womb."

"Twins?" Serenity froze, her father's words on the importance of twins in the Pantheon ringing through her mind. "Are you sure?"

"The power of Time never gives false results," Hades replied, his voice dark and deep. "That is why you came to her. Se has the unique power of seeing a person's future by the touch of a hand. She is never wrong, though the future she sees is not always clear. You have your answer, Sailor Moonlight Chiyoko, whether it was the answer you wanted or not. Go now and leave my daughter in peace. I am not interested in this happening ever again. Do not tax my daughter's strength with your questions."

"Hades," Serenity whispered, wondering at the bite in the god's tone. She had never seen him so angry with a demi-god.

She started when his voice sounded in her head. _"Se's power is not under her control. Touching both of you at once could well have injured her. I am not interested in that happening again. Please keep your mate away from Pluto and away from Olympus until those twins are born."_

Serenity bowed at the mental command. "I understand, Hades. Forgive me." She touched Chiyoko's hand and they both vanished, leaving Pluto alone with her parents.

Persephone hugged her daughter and kissed the red symbol on her forehead. "Se, do not tax yourself so much. You did not become Sailor Pluto to live alone in your castle. You do not have to shut the other Senshi and your divine family away."

"I will try to return from my isolation more often," Se whispered. "It was not easy, seeing them together, knowing that my daughter is with Her child. It is not easy when I know that I should have recognized my feelings for her hundreds of years ago."

"It was not easy for me, either," Hades whispered. "One day, Se, you will have the woman you love by your side."

"I hope so."

tbc


End file.
